Remember me
by Phoenixrising523
Summary: Its been two years since EJ was mi has left Salem starting a new life outside of Salem with a sucessful career & a very hot powerful Latin boyfriend Named Michael Rey aka Miguel Reyes who not only loves Sami & her children but his Mother Blanca also has a daughter she never had in Sami , Just when Sami is starting to move on from EJ's death the past comes back to haunt her
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a week after EJ & Sami's wedding and they were in Italy celebrating their honeymoon.

"Samantha can you please tell me why we have to get dressed. I thought the plan was to stay in bed all days long." EJ said as he nuzzled her neck kissing her. Sami moaned" You promised me you would take me shopping and we have been in this bed almost 4 days I need sustenance." Sami said laughing

EJ laughed and said, "As long as I have you I don't need anything else." Sami smiled and got close to him. "You keep talking like that Mr. DiMera and I will never get out this bed." Sami smiled and crawled back in bed and EJ began kissing her again and Sami melted. As they were about to make love again a phone rang. EJ huffed "Who the bloody hell is calling at this time. "EJ said angrily Sami smiled "Its afternoon EJ not morning. "Sami said as she grabbed her phone. "Hello this is Samantha DiMera. What do you mean she got off I provided all the information you needed to convict her? When did she get out of jail?

Kristen is out of jail and no one called us. I understand Eric but you should have called us." Sami said

EJ was gesturing to tell him what's going on? Sami coved the mouthpiece of the phone. "Your nut job of a sister found out I gave the evidence against her. She went to see Eric stating she knew where we were and that we were dead. He thinks your father is hiding her out. He wants me to come home as soon as possible. "Sami said firmly Ej shook his head "we are doing no such thing this is our honeymoon Samantha. I don't care what my crazy family is doing. We are well protected here no one will come near us." EJ demanded Sami smiled and uncovered the mouthpiece. "You heard the man we are not going anywhere. My husband has spoken and I agree. If Kristen hasn't done anything now she wont does anything." Sami said reassuring Eric. Sami hung up and smiled. EJ growled "So where were we ? "EJ said edging closer to her. Sami giggled. "I'd say you were right here ." Sami pointed to her neck. EJ pushed her down on the bed and they continued to make love for a couple more hours. Sami was excited to do some actual shopping in Italy. She knew EJ would spoil her. He leaned down to kiss her. Sami smiled "You know its you and me forever. " Sami smiled as she kissed

"You're damn right , there's nothing or no one that will take me away from you ever again .I will never let you go Samantha ever." EJ declared they both kissed as they showered and got ready to go out. Sami was taking a long time and EJ gave the driver the night off and told him he could take his car. So they had to take Sami's car. EJ leaned down and kissed Sami. "Okay Mrs. DiMera speed things up please. We are going to take your car because the driver has mined okay? I love you . You know I love the sound of that." EJ said smiling and kissed Sami "I do too . I will be out soon I promise. " Sami continued to get ready. EJ got in the car and started it. It didn't start right away so EJ began panic. Sami then heard a noise that changed her life forever. There was an explosion and her car was on fire " EJJJJJJJJJJJ." Sami screamed and she collapsed to the ground fainting.

Sami didn't see EJ being carried away from the burning car and his body being replaced with another dead man. Then screwed up the job and everyone knows no one crosses a DiMera especially not Kristen DiMera. Then men decided they would hold EJ for ransom but when he woke up without his memories and killed his two captors. The secret of EJ DiMera being alive died with his captors…


	2. Chapter 2

Two years later and Two weeks before Wedding anniversary

Ej felt he couldn't go to Sami just yet. He had to wait he knew she thought he was dead if she knew he was alive there would nothing to stop her from coming to him and he didn't want her to come to him looking like the hideous monster he did. EJ manage to kill his captors & escaped trying to flee from where he was being kept. While walking on the road feeling dizzy a car hit him. The person that hit him felt sorry for EJ. He was an old man who had no business being on the road. Ej was severely burned in the explosion his face had a scar from his temple to his chin. All EJ remembered when he woke up with no memory after being in a coma for a year. He spent almost another year trying to get his memories back. The old man took him in and gave EJ a place to stay. It wasn't until EJ saw Sami face on TV doing an interview promoting her last movie his memories came flooding back. He remembered everything from their first kiss till their honeymoon when his world was taken from him. The old man died and left EJ a small fortune .EJ was grateful for his kindness he had no idea by the way the man lived that he was a millionaire. His name was Albert Finnean who apparently was big stockbroker back in the day. When his wife died he saved his money and lived miserly. When they told EJ he inherited Albert's estate he was floored. EJ sold Albert's house and planned to go get his wife and kids. EJ had researched Sami & her quick but very substantial success in the movies. Her value as actress increased tremendously when she did a movie directed by Michael Rey. They said he could make any movie into a blockbuster and he did with Sami's movie. EJ knew she was beautiful but seeing your wife on a movie screen was surreal. Now he had to share her with the whole world. EJ laughed everyone knew EJ didn't like sharing Sami with anyone not even her family. If it were only them and all the kids EJ would be content. EJ was very proud she made a life for herself away from the DiMera & Brady feud. It didn't help that Kristen was trying to kill Sami and got him instead." Damn it Kristen, you just couldn't leave us alone. If it wasn't for you I would be celebrating my wedding anniversary in a few weeks instead I have to watch on TV the life I was suppose to have" Ej said angrily looking in the mirror at his scar

Present day

It was a sunny day in Malibu, California it wasn't too warm. Sami had woken up more exhausted then usual. She wrapped her latest movie and was starting a new one next week. Her life had changed completely. She was no longer in the shadows of the Brady vs. DiMera feud and was glad to put that behind her. She worked till late in the morning dragging her in at 3am. Her nanny Mary was a gem she never complained about her late hours. Mary had been taking care of the children for years when EJ was alive. Sami didn't trust too many people but she trusted Mary with her life and her children. Leaving Salem was hard for Sami after EJ died watching him get into a car rigged to explode meant for her. Sami still had nightmares about it and blamed her. It was Kristen who set up the explosion not knowing it was her brother she would kill and to her. Now Stefano was hunting her dog like the dog she is to make her pay for her latest crime. Stefano had deteriorated after EJ's death and Chad had stepped up and took over DiMera Enterprises. Stefano was glad but he was no EJ and Stefano reminded him of that everyday.

Sami and Chad talked on the phone almost everyday he constantly flew back and forth to see the kids. Chad made sure he was very present in Johnny & Sydney's life. Chad and Sami became very good friends and bonded over EJ's death. He wasn't crazy about her moving to California but he supported her when Stefano made a big fuss about it. Sami was offered a great opportunity to work on a movie that soared her career. So moving to Los Angeles was part of the deal. Sami was able to be different people in her roles and she exceled at it. When she was off she spent a lot of time with the kids despite Lucas not letting Ali stay with her full time. Lucas freaked out after EJ's death claiming Ali wasn't safe with her being a DiMera. Lucas said Sami had a target on her back with Kristen on the loose. He didn't care she was leaving her life behind and starting over in California where she knew no one and where everyone was fake. Sami was glad for friendship with Chad and that he was so supportive of her. He understood her pain and knew she loved EJ so much. Despite Sami being strong losing EJ was unbearable.

Chad was her rock and the closet thing she would get to EJ beside his children. Sami walked out the terrace and looked out on the water. She missed EJ so much now that she was coming more into her own and becoming successful in her movie career. Sami made it clear with whomever signed they knew her children were priority. She would never let them feel neglected bad enough they lost their father and each had mourned in their own way. Sydney was more withdrawn than usual and Johnny was acting up too. Sami did her best to spend as much time with them as her schedule would allow. They were starting to break free and started acting like them when they met Michael. Michael was a director Sami was dating and he was quickly becoming a big part of her life despite her taking things slowly. Chad had encouraged her to start dating again saying EJ would want her to be happy. Sami wasn't ready to let a man back in her heart but Michael came into her life like a wrecking ball and she disliked him at first. Michael Rey aka Miguel Reyes to his family was 6'4 Hispanic man with caramel skin and muscles that rivaled the Greek god David. Michael was a cross between Benjamin Bratt and Andy Garcia. Michael just oozed sexiness and his slight Spanish accent didn't hurt. They met on her set nine months ago and it wasn't pretty. Michael was gorgeous and he knew it. He was cocky and conceited but he was an amazing director and was partly responsible for her amazing career right now.

Michael took over her last movie when the director couldn't deal with the leading actor's demands so he quit. Michael came storming in and announced there will be no catering that if they wanted a great movie they did what he said or they could walk. The leading actor tried to make a fuss but Michael quickly put him in his place when he reminded the actor his last movie was a flop and no one wanted to touch him because of his temper & outrageous demands. Michael got in his face and told him if he wanted a successful movie he would do everything he asked of him because Michael doesn't make flops. The actor quickly agreed and realized Michael wasn't someone to piss off. Sami was impressed with Michael but didn't show it. Michael was hard on Sami but he managed to get good work out of her and she loved it when she saw the play back. Michael was able to bring the best out of Sami with her emotions still raw from EJ's death. Sami managed use that in her performance and came off as flawless in her delivery. Sami wasn't use to the Hollywood world. Sami felt very lonely when she wasn't with the kids. She then became friends with a fellow actress Lauren who was always Sally Sunshine and Sami needed that. Lauren and Sami had become close very fast becoming best friends. Women throwing themselves at him always surrounded Michael and he acted like it was troublesome. Michael had a reputation for being a huge playboy and not being with a woman for more than a month. Sami wasn't ready to be back in the dating pool and Michael for her wasn't even a candidate until one night that changed everything for her. They had just wrapped up their final scene and Michael had noticed Sami was extra emotional and he came over to her comfort her. Sami of course made it seem like it was no big deal. Michael was persistent and asked if he could sit with her. Sami afraid to say no to her boss agreed. When he got closer she looked up in his hazel eyes and she saw a kindness that made her heart beat fast. He realized Sami wasn't going to open up so he talked about his family and his mother's cooking. Sami began to laugh as he told funny stories of his childhood. Sami saw another side to him he didn't show his actors and she liked it. Sami took a deep breath and began to open up about her life in Salem and her husband EJ. Michael listened closely and also saw a side of Sami he found very interesting. Michael didn't know Sami was a widow until Sami admitted she was married to a DiMera.

Michael tried to make it seem like he knew the DiMera's but he didn't and Sami was relieved.

Michael had no idea about anything Salem related. After listening to her for hours he teased her they could do a movie about her life. Sami laughed hard for the first time in months and then the tears came down. Michael pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to her. It reminded her of the many times EJ gave her his handkerchief. Michael comforted her as he hugged her as he pulled away their lips seem to graze and Sami bolted from the scene leaving Michael speechless. Michael wasn't use to a woman pulling away from him. Michael smiled as he picked up his handkerchief and smelled it. It smelled like her.

Michael smiled as he realized in this moment his life would completely change. Michael went to his parent's house for dinner every Wednesday night unless he was away on location. It was a tradition in the Reyes home that the entire family gathered for dinner. When Michael showed up Michael's mother Blanca noticed something different about her son. "Mijo que tiene con esa sonrisa." Blanca said

Michael laughed "What has me smiling mama is I think I just spent time with the woman I'm going to marry." Michael said proudly. Blanca gasped "Dios mio ya es tiempo. The time has finally come. "Blanca said smiling Michael laughed "Mama we haven't even gone out on a date yet or that she even wants to date me. She did just ran off on me when I tried to kiss her." Michael said Blanca smiled "You mean she didn't throw herself at your feet with love and admiration .I think I like her already." Blanca laughed Michael shook his head "Mama don't start with me. You know you will always be the love of my life." Michael said as he kissed her on the cheek. Blanca laughed, "Please tell me more about this woman who has my son actually thinking about marriage. Tomorrow I will go to church and light a candle before mass for this miracle." Blanca smiled as she grabbed her son's chin and shook it laughing. Michael had a smile ear to ear. Blanca opened two corona's and sat at the kitchen table as she listened to her son glowing describing the woman who would change not only her son's life but her whole family.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael had no idea about anything Salem related. After listening to her for hours he teased her they could do a movie about her life. Sami laughed hard for the first time in months and then the tears came down. Michael pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to her. It reminded her of the many times EJ gave her his handkerchief. Michael comforted her as he hugged her as he pulled away their lips seem to graze and Sami bolted from the scene leaving Michael speechless. Michael wasn't use to a woman pulling away from him. Michael smiled as he picked up his handkerchief and smelled it. It smelled like her.

Michael smiled as he realized in this moment his life would completely change. Michael went to his parent's house for dinner every Wednesday night unless he was away on location. It was a tradition in the Reyes home that the entire family gathered for dinner. When Michael showed up Michael's mother Blanca noticed something different about her son. "Mijo que tiene con esa sonrisa." Blanca said

Michael laughed "What has me smiling mama is I think I just spent time with the woman I'm going to marry." Michael said proudly. Blanca gasped "Dios mio ya es tiempo. The time has finally come. "Blanca said smiling Michael laughed "Mama we haven't even gone out on a date yet or that she even wants to date me. She did just ran off on me when I tried to kiss her." Michael said Blanca smiled "You mean she didn't throw herself at your feet with love and admiration .I think I like her already." Blanca laughed Michael shook his head "Mama don't start with me. You know you will always be the love of my life." Michael said as he kissed her on the cheek. Blanca laughed, "Please tell me more about this woman who has my son actually thinking about marriage. Tomorrow I will go to church and light a candle before mass for this miracle." Blanca smiled as she grabbed her son's chin and shook it laughing. Michael had a smile ear to ear. Blanca opened two corona's and sat at the kitchen table as she listened to her son glowing describing the woman who would change not only her son's life but her whole family.

They began dating three months later after when the movie wrapped. Sami had a strict policy not to date anyone she worked with. Michael wrapped up the movie in not only record time but under budget. Michael usually got what he wanted but Sami made him work for it. Michael fell in love with her instantly because she was fiercely independent and wasn't shallow like the other starlets he dealt with. It almost seven months ago since they started dating. Michael and Sami were going very strong. Also in that time, Blanca had practically adopted Sami. Blanca could see a fire in Sami that reminded Blanca of herself as a young woman.

Blanca called Sami, Samantha and Sami loved the way she said it with a very strong Spanish accent. Sami was the daughter Blanca never had since she had three sons. Sami loved having a mother figure in her life. Sami smiled thinking about Michael they had come so far and she was finally starting to open up again. Michael was a patient man and never pushed her but when she met his family she felt like she always belonged Blanca made sure of it. Sami loved her relationship with her there wasn't a day that didn't pass that they didn't speak. Sami even started going to church with her both of them coming from a very strong catholic background. Sami decided to take a walk on the beach. Johnny & Sydney were in school and she was basically on her own today. Her next movie wouldn't start until next week and she had a new director to deal with. Michael was wrapping up his latest movie and would be back in a few days. The water looked so peaceful she decided she would go into the water and let hit against her. Sami felt blue today for some reason she couldn't explain why. Then she realized today was her wedding anniversary to EJ it would have been two years they would have been married. Sami closed her eyes as she let the water hit her as she thought about EJ. She sighed there was no grave she could visit

Since the police said the body was burned beyond recognition. Since the police said the body was burned beyond recognition. Tears began to fall as Sami thought of the life she could have had. Kristen took all that away from her. Sami life was good now but she couldn't help but wonder what could have been. Sami opened her eyes and saw a figure in the distance staring at her. She tried to focus on it. She knew it was a male. He looked tall and muscular. Sami couldn't see and started to move in closer to see who was staring at her. The figure looked familiar and she felt a pang in her heart. As she moved closer to the figure, he started to back away. Sami was confused but sun was in her eyes and she couldn't see clearly. Then all of sudden Sami was grabbed from behind and swept off her feet and Sami was about to scream when she realized it was Michael back early from his shoot as he began to kiss her deeply and Sami responded. The figure continued to watch them from far she could feel his eyes were still on her. When Michael let her loose the figure was gone. Sami looked disappointed there was something familiar she could feel it in her heart.

Michael was worried "Mi Amor where are you right now?" Michael asked Sami brought her back to reality. She shook her head "Nowhere I thought I saw someone I knew. What are you doing back so early?" Sami asked gleefully Michael smiled "I wrapped up early so I could get back home to my girl before you start your next picture." Michael said as he continued to kiss her. Sami giggled, "Okay Senor Reyes I think its time we took this inside. "Sami said Michael smiled and said, "You read my mind mi Amor "


	4. Chapter 4

Sami began to run back towards her beach house and Michael followed quickly behind her and laughed.

They ran into her bedroom and began kissing long and slow. Sami moaned as she removed Michael's shirt he had an even deeper tan just coming back from location in Africa. You see Michael was definition of tall, dark and handsome. His skin was already a caramel color and now he was like a bronze god standing before her. Michael picked her up and laid her on the bed both half naked and clawing at each other. All of sudden there was a crashing sound Michael got up to see where the noise came from Sami closely behind him. Michael was puzzled when he went into the living room. Someone threw a brick through the glass doors to the beach. Michael walked over to the broken glass and Sami warned him to be careful. Michael picked up the brick. Sami gasped, "The kids could have been here. Who would do something like this?" Sami asked Michael shook his head "I don't know but I think you and the kids should stay with me tonight." Michael demanded Sami shook her head "I don't think that's a good idea Michael the kids are just getting use to you. I don't want them thinking you're trying to replace their father especially today of all days." Sami said Michael was confused "Mi Amor what's today? " he asked Sami sighed "Its my wedding anniversary today." Sami admitted the color from Michael's face drained and all of sudden he was pale. "So that's what you were thinking about EJ? "Michael said sadly Sami nodded "Yes but you know I'm here with you right?" Sami asked Michael pulled away "We better get this cleaned up before the kids get home." Michael said Sami sighed and went to get the broom

Michael cleaned up the glass before the children got home. Sami found it strange that someone would throw a brick in her glass doors. This was Malibu stuff like this just didn't happen. Michael had a worried look on his face after he cleaned up the mess. "Michael what's wrong? "Sami asked

Michael sighed, "I'm really not comfortable with you and the kids staying here tonight alone.

Until the cops figure out what happens I think you should stay with me. "Michael said sternly

Sami shook her head." Michael the kids are just getting comfortable with you and I think that would freak them out. I don't want them thinking I'm trying to replace their father. The cops will look into this

And it was probably some kids playing a practical joke. "Sami said Michael shook his head. Sami sighed

"I know what you're thinking. You think I'm avoiding taking this further. I'm not Michael I'm just trying to be careful with Johnny finally behaving and Sydney finally coming out of her shell .I doesn't want to take chances especially today. " Sami said Michael was confused "What's today Mi Amor?" Michael asked

Sami sighed and lowered her head. Michael walked over to her and lifted her chin to face him. "What is today Sami?" Michael asked gently Sami had tears in her eyes "Today is my wedding anniversary to EJ. "Sami blurted. She felt much better just saying it. Sami was trying to be honest with Michael as much as she could. Sami learned secrets only had a way of blowing up in your face literally.

Michael sighed, "I see. Well if you don't want to go to my parent's tonight I understand." Michael said sadly Sami pulled Michael closer "Don't do that. I don't dismiss how you feel about this. I know it bothers you when I think about EJ. I know I should have moved on by now and I should let go but it's so hard." Sami said tears in her eyes. Michael hugged her "I don't know what it's like to lose someone, especially someone I loved very deeply but I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere. I don't know what I would do if I lost you mi Amor. I don't know what I would do but I'm here for you always. " Michael said

Sami kissed him gently and Michael responded. Sami felt a pain in her heart she couldn't describe but it seemed familiar. Sami shook off the feeling. "I have an idea why don't you stay here tonight? The kids will be exhausted after we come back from your parents. Will that make you feel better?" Sami asked Michael smiled "Waking up next you will always makes me feel better." Michael said as he kissed her again. The figure ran back to the car that was black and tinted. The figure started banging the steering wheel harder and harder. Then it stopped as it turned to a picture that was in the front seat. It was a framed picture of EJ & Sami at their wedding. "Samantha how could you forget me, today of all days." EJ said sadly as tears rolled down his face.

The police came and took Sami & Michael statements as EJ watched. As the police were leaving a black truck showed up and then EJ's heart sank. It was Johnny & Sydney coming home from school. They got so big EJ thought. It took everything he had not to run out the car and tell them he was alive. He wanted to hold them and tell them how much he missed them. How hard he fought to find them and get to them and their mother. Then EJ felt a pang of anger when Johnny ran to Michael to hug him. EJ had flash backs of when his son preferred another man to be his father. EJ couldn't deal with being replaced yet again. EJ's eyes closed in on Sami as he watched her with a big smile on her face. EJ wanted to rip that smile off her face but he knew his jealousy was getting the best of him. He needed to keep his anger in check. He always made stupid moves when he was angry. He would be smart about how he reclaimed his life

Michael and Sami left for dinner at the Reyes house. Michael seemed more sullen despite Sami's offer for him to spend the night. Michael wanted so much more but he knew he had to be patient. They arrived at his parent's house and they were greeted with smiles. Blanca knew her son all too well. The kids went off to play with the other children. Blanca told Sami she had to speak to Michael alone. Sami was content to play with the children. While the rest of the family were playing card or dominoes. The music was blaring. EJ continued to watch Sami from afar. Seeing her with the children brought back so many good memories. He ached to be with her. For her to look in his eyes and tell him everything will be okay again. That's what he needed the most was to be in her arms and hear her words.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael sat down at the kitchen table. His mother knew all too well and he always confided in her. They had a bond that was unbreakable. "Miguelito what's wrong why do you look like you lost your best friend?"

"Mama how do I let the woman I love mourns for another man and not feel like I'm intruding in my own love life?" Michael asked

"Miguelito you knew love with Samantha wouldn't be easy. Samantha is a woman with a past and extremely independent. She had a life before you that included a man she loved that was taken from her just days after her wedding. From what she told me they had long and very tumultuous past. She didn't go into great detail but I could see the pain in her eyes when she tried. If you love her you must love all of her including the part of her that you feel is pushing you away. She hasn't had an easy life and those children lost their father. You can't expect her not to have moments in which she remembers him. Eventually time will heal her wounds but she will need someone by her side to understand what she is going through. You had two parents who loved each other and raised you together you're whole life. Samantha didn't have that. She barely had year with her husband before he died. When someone is ripped away from you like he was from her sometimes you can never recover. You have changed so much since she came into your life. You are the loving man I knew you could be and not parading around with all those women who only want you because of your power in the movies or your money. Samantha loves you she may not have said the words but I see it in the way she looks at you. A mother knows these things she is the one for you. Now you just have to wait. You need to be there for her and show her how much you love her." Blanca said Michael sighed and smiled. He got up to hug his mother. " Te adoro mucho mama. I haven't met a woman like her. I love her and her children I adore them. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with her mama. It just hard to compete with a dead man. "Michael said Blanca smiled "Miguelito that man is dead there's no competition there. Samantha isn't going anywhere. Giver her time she will soon, put the past behind her and I love you too my son." Michael hugged his mother and grabbed her face to kiss her cheek. Michael always confided in his mother and knew she was right. Sami was a good woman and worth waiting for but like any man he wanted to know he was the only one in her heart. Michael and Blanca joined Sami and the rest of the family in the back yard. Michael hugged his father who was hard at work on the grill and looked at Sami playing with the children. Sami saw him and smiled and walked towards him. Michael shook his head and thought to himself how lucky he was that he the most beautiful woman in the world looking at him like that with so much love. His mother was right Sami didn't say the words but he felt it in her actions everyday. Michael prayed one day she would say those words that would free those words from his mouth. Michael pulled her into an embrace and kissed her long and deeply. The music was blaring as the kids were playing and the rest of the family paying cards or dominoes. Blanca came over and kissed Michael & Sami as she demanded a slow song for them. They both laughed and knew better not to oblige Blanca the matriarch of the family. Michael and Sami were dancing closely and intimately. EJ watched every second in disgust and anger filled up inside him. His heart was breaking watching his wife and children happy with another man and quickly becoming a part of his family. What hurt EJ the most was the way Sami looked at Michael it was the same look she use to look at him. EJ wanted to run out the car and confront his wife but realized She mourned for almost two years and doesn't know that EJ was able to escape his captors. The whole world went on without him and this is what it looked like. Chad was running the family business, Father was back in Italy and Samantha was in love with another man. EJ decided he would stay and watch and see what else he could find out. He could already see that Sami was comfortable with Michael's family and that scared him. His family was still a big threat to them and EJ couldn't escape that but he wouldn't let them take away his life again. EJ wasn't letting go of having a life with Sami no matter what the costs .EJ closed his eyes and wished to be back on his honeymoon when the only thing he worried about was what he and Samantha going to order to eat. There was movement at the Reyes house . It was Johnny and another couple of kids. It took everything EJ had not to run out the car and hug his son but EJ knew now wasn't the time. Then he saw him again Michael talking to Johnny then Johnny hugging Michael .the other kids left and it was just Michael & Johnny. Michael pulled out two catcher mitts and began. Throwing the ball back and forth. Ej could tell they were close and EJ knew Johnny was very loving child but EJ could see what really bothered him .EJ could see that Michael cared about Johnny too. EJ shook his head it hit him even if he came back to reclaim his family the fallout would be huge. Ej had seen enough for today he had to come up with a plan to let everyone know that He wasn't dead. He couldn't go to his father cause he knew Stefano could be hiding Kristen. There was only one other person that he could go to that he knew would keep his secret. First Ej was going to meet with a plastic surgeon and see about getting his face back to normal. Then the world better watch out because like Michael EJ would get what he wanted and there would no man or woman to stop him.

EJ watched and Michael get back in the car and he followed them home . EJ waited for Michael to leave but he didn't. It was getting dark and Michael was still inside . Ej knew what that meant Michael was staying the night and EJ hated every second of it . EJ had seen enough for the day. He would head back to the hotel because tomorrow was a new day and he was looking forward to it for the first time in two years . EJ got to the hotel took and hot shower and closed his eyes to dream about the woman he loved Samantha Gene DiMera.


	6. Chapter 6

EJ entered the doctor's office and waited to be seen. He was nervous he knew that the doctor could try to fix his face but his body was still a big question because of the burns. EJ thought of them as battle scars to be reminded just what his sister is capable of. Mr. Smith the nurse called and EJ got up and joined her I the exam room. EJ got undressed and waited for the doctor to come. EJ couldn't stop thinking about Sami and her with Michael. It was eating him inside that he didn't go to her right away

And he knows he will have to deal with her anger when he does. Samantha never likes being left out of any loop. EJ was prepared for her anger because he believed once she saw him that wouldn't matter.

She would meet in his arms and they would never be separated again. The doctor came in the room.

"Mr. Smith how is it that I can help you today?" Doctor asked EJ explained his accident and everything that happened after. The doctor examined EJ and was very optimistic about his treatment.

"I think we can do a few skin graphs and I'm pretty sure you will be back to yourself in about six months." Doctor said EJ gasped "Six months I don't have that kind of time I need to reclaim my life now and I can't do that looking like this. "Ej said angrily. The doctor shook his head "I'm sorry but you have a lot of damage to your skin.. The skin graphs alone will be extremely painful and time consuming. There's no way around that. You're also going to need as much moral support as possible during your healing process. It's going to be a long road for you. I can do it but it will be a long time before you will be able to heal properly. I suggest you think about it before you make a decision. When you decide we will schedule as soon as possible. EJ nodded and bowed his head sadly. Things weren't going according to plan. He had to see Sami but he was afraid she would react to his scars but the truth was he knew in his heart it didn't matter to her as long as he was home. To EJ home was wherever she was. First EJ had to make a call it was time someone knew he was alive that could help him get to Sami.

EJ sent a text "I have information about EJ's death meet me on Friday 9:00am Beverly Hills Hotel Room 530" The person received the text and was floored "Who could this be?" They said

Sami was starting to pack for her new location shoot when she received a call. It was Sami's agent Arthur Driscoll.

"Hello this is Samantha. Hey Arthur What's going on?" She said "Hey Sami I'm afraid I have some bad news you're wanted on the set tomorrow. They need to start filming immediately in Hawaii." Arthur said. Sami gasped. "You do realize that's almost a 7 hour flight I would have to leave in a few hours if I'm going to get there on time Arthur?" Sami said angrily and Michael came over. "What is it Mi Amor?" Michael asked Sami covered the phone they need me on location tomorrow and I promised the kids

We would head up to Catalina Island for a few days. I didn't expect to leave till next week." Sami said desperately Michael smiled "They can stay with mama you know that and I can go on location with you. I don't have another project for at least a month. " Michael said smiling Sami sighed "Okay call your mother its not they haven't stayed there before but this going to be weeks Michael are you sure your Mom wont mind I can send Mary to help her." Sami said Michael shook his head "You know mom won't accept that she raised five boys with no help. I can get my jet ready in half an hour "Michael smiled and kissed Sami. Sami nodded "Okay fine I will give Mary time off she has been with us almost 24/7 since EJ died. She will be happy to hear she's getting a paid vacation. Wait I thought we were keeping our personal relationship a secret from our business world?" Sami said Michael shrugged "I don't care about that anymore, do you? All I know is that everyday I'm getting in deeper and deeper with you. I can't just be casual anymore. I want more Sami. I need more because.. I'm in love with you Sami and love your kids. I want to tell the world that I love you and I don't care who knows it. "Michael said as he kissed her deeply. Sami pulled away slowly and looked in his eyes "I love you too Michael and I'm glad I was tired of hiding in the shadows now no more hiding. " Sami said as she kissed him again. All of sudden there was a yelling on the phone as they were kissing." Sami, Sami hello are you heading to air port or not." Arthur yelled. They both laughed and Sami got back on the phone "Okay Arthur Michael will fly me on his jet. We will be there tomorrow." Sami said smiling as Michael was talking on the phone with his mother. Sami packed the kids and they headed to Blanca's house.

Blanca opened the door and welcomed the kids. They were actually excited to stay at the Reyes house and weren't disappointed about Catalina Island at all. Michael & Sami got back in the limo and headed to the airport. Both were in the backseat giggling like a bunch of teenagers no clue to their surroundings. They didn't notice a car was following them. The other had two men in it. One of the men picked up the phone." We have sight on her she's heading toward the airport. We are going to lose her she's getting on a private jet." The henchman reported, "Fine then get out there I don't want you being noticed. The last thing we need is her knowing I'm having her followed. I will see her on my own." Chad said as he hung up the phone "If it isn't Sami I'm meeting in Beverly hills then who? Chad asked

He picked up the phone "Have the jet fueled up were are going to Los Angeles immediately." Chad demanded.


	7. Chapter 7

Michael and Sami were in mid air and the pilot announced seatbelts could be removed. Michael couldn't wait. He finally heard the words he's been dying to hear since the first day he met her.

He kneeled in front of her seat and Sami was smiling not knowing what he was going to do.

Michael had a devilish grin on his face. "Michael what are you doing?" Sami asked nervously

"Say it again Mi Amor. Tell me again." Michael asked as he removed her heels. Sami had no idea what Michael had planned. He ran his hand along her leg and up her skirt and he leaned in to kiss her but grazed her lips instead. "Tell me Sami." Michael began to kiss her legs that were shaking now.

Sami was starting to hyperventilate but she knew what was about to happen. She grabbed his face and leaned in and grazed his lips. She could feel his hardness against her leg. She got close to his lips and whispered, "I love you Michael, I want you Michael, I need you Michael" Sami whispered then licked his lips. Michael smiled "Te adoro Mi Amor Mucho, I love you so much my love. I want you and I need you." Michael said he couldn't hold back anymore. He got up and lifted her up from the chair and carried her to the couch. She began opening his shirt to reveal his dark tanned skin. She began kissing his chest and Michael was moaning. He pulled away from her slowly and looked in her eyes. "Are you sure your ready to let him go completely?" Michael asked with a break in his voice. Sami nodded "Yes I'm ready to let him go Michael. Te adoro mi Amor." Sami said in a very broken Spanish. Michael was touched that she learned Spanish for him. He began covering her in kisses. Sami laughed, "Your mom has been teaching me Spanish. How did I do? " Sami asked Michael smiled proud of her "You did fabulous I'm so proud of you and you just made me love you so much more. "Michael said with a tear in his eye

Sami smiled "you changed everything for me Michael. You showed me I could move on from the past and look forward to a new future. "Sami said as she grabbed his chin and kissed him. Michael smiled from ear to ear. "You just made the happiest man alive do you know that?" Michael asked Sami took off his shirt completely. He pushed her back on the sofa removed her shirt and pulled off her skirt as Sami pulled off his pants. They both laughed and began to make love long and slow like no one else existed in the world.

Ej was pacing back and forth in his room he decided he wasn't going to wait until Chad came to see him. He was going to see Sami now. He was tired of waiting he couldn't do it anymore. He got dressed and headed to the beach house. Ej knocked on the door and there was no answer so he decided to break in using his break in kit. He made it inside and the house was quiet. Ej checked around the house and he went into Sami's bedroom there were pictures of the kids everywhere. Ej smiled but became sad when realized he missed two years of their life. Then he saw it and he couldn't hold back the tears. It was his wedding picture with Sami. He sat on the bed as he ran his fingers over the picture. He missed her so much. He also missed his children. Then he saw something that caught his attention. He got up and headed towards Sami's desk. There it was a dose of reality a picture with all the kids, Michael and Michael's parents. EJ's heart sank "She has moved on and created a new family. I'm sorry Samantha but I can't let that happen." Ej said angrily as he banged the picture and the glass broke. "No one is taking my family away from me. Over my dead body, will I let that happen? "Ej said angrily. Ej decided it was time to confront his wife face to face. He was going to wait until she came home. EJ lay on the bed. He could smell her perfume in the bed. He grabbed the pillow and smelled it. EJ closed his eyes and didn't realize how tired he was and he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The hours passed into the early are hours. It was 3am when the pilot announced they would land in Honolulu, Hawaii. Michael and Sami were both sleeping in each other's arms. They both smiled and kissed and began to get dressed. Sami had to be on set in 6 hours, which meant little or no sleep.

They landed and rushed to the hotel showered and went to sleep only to wake in four hours.

The alarm went off and Ej stirred in Sami's bed it was 7am and she never came home. Ej was confused.

There was someone at the door and it opened. EJ hid in the closet. "Hello is anyone here? " Female voice asked. "Sami are you here it's Lauren." Lauren yelled. Lauren went into Sami's bedroom.

She picked up the phone and dialed Sami's cellphone while standing in front of the closet. EJ was trying to remain as still as possible. "Hey Sami I came over so we can have brunch but you're not here call me." Lauren said. She looked confused. Lauren dialed another number "Hey Michael do you know where Sami is? We were supposed to have brunch this morning. What she's on location? Why would Arthur do that to her? Okay Can you tell her to call me after the shoot." Lauren said then she noticed the picture with the broken glass. Lauren looked around and didn't see anything. She noticed the bed was slept in but thought maybe it was Michael and Sami. Lauren picked up the glass and threw it in the garbage.

She left the house. Now Ej needed to know where Sami was he needed to find her as soon as possible but his meeting with his brother was in a few hours and he slept in his clothes all night. EJ scrambled back to his car and took off to his hotel to finally reveal to someone he was alive.

Chad had already checked in the Beverly Hills the night before and was anxious to meet with this person who had information about his brother's death.

Sami was happier than usual Michael was watching from the sidelines. He like the director but he wished it was him directing her but he respected she needed to work with other people. Michael was happy too he finally heard the words from the woman he loved. Now he was ready for the next step but first he had to tell the other woman in his life. Michael dialed "Buenos Dias Mama. I have some great news. "Michael said smiling Blanca knew what he was going to say but she would let her son say it.

"Mama she said she loved me last night and that she was ready to put the past behind her. You know what this means?" Michael said excited Blanca laughed "No Miguelito I have no clue Papi what you're going to do next." Blanca said teasing Michael smiled "You know exactly what I'm going to do mama, you know me too well. I'm going to ask her to marry me and she can really be your daughter." Michael said beaming Sami smiling and beaming back at him no idea what Michael had planned. I'm going to town and go looking at rings. I just had to dodge the reporters. " Michael said laughing Blanca then said "Well you be careful you don't want the press to tell her before you do. Tell Samantha the kids are still sleeping they had a long night last night. They are exhausted "Blanca said Michael nodded and Sami was coming his way. "Mama I have to go she's coming. I will call you later I love you mama." Michael said Blanca laughed "I love you Miguelito." she said as he hung up the phone It was 9 am and Ej was dressed and ready. Room service dropped off breakfast and snack he was too nervous to eat. There was a knock at the door and Ej went to open the door.

Sami kissed Michael "Who were you talking on the phone with? " Sami asked

Michael smiled and kissed her back. "It was mama. I was just checking in and also checking on the kids. She said they were sleeping. " Michael said "I have some running around to do so I'm going to head into town. "Michael stated. Sami smiled and kissed "Don't be gone too long we have a long break coming up. I was hoping we could sneak away for a little bit for some lunch. "Sami said as he kissed him

Michael smiled "That sounds wonderful Mi Amor. I wont be long I promise Te adoro " Michael said as he kissed her again .


	9. Chapter 9

Sami smiled "Te adoro Miguel." Sami said shyly Michael was proud of her and kissed her on her lips and teased her. "I will be having you speaking fluent Spanish soon." Michael said laughing. Neither noticed

The reporter kept taking pictures. Michael got in his car and headed out.

Ej took a deep breath and opened the door and stayed behind it. Chad walked in, turned and gasped "EJ is that you?" Chad asked

Michael was meeting with best jewelry shop on Honolulu. The owner himself greeted him. The owner also had the store closed just for him to shop. It wasn't everyday you had an Oscar winning director asking you for a favor. The owner jumped at the opportunity to brag about being the jeweler that provided the ring to the future Mrs. Michael Rey.

Chad was floored. "Oh my god you're alive." Chad said and hugged his brother. Chad didn't want to let him go. Ej hugged him back and began to tear up. Chad shook his head and sat down.

Chad then said, "I need you to tell me everything. Ej start from the beginning and don't leave anything out. Ej proceeded to explain the whole story and Chad listened intently.

Michael picked up Sami. He had called her before and told her that director said they didn't need to come back they would film around her today. Sami was very suspicious what Michael was up to.

He had a table booked by the ocean in the best restaurant in Honolulu. Sami was impressed that even in Hawaii Michael was powerful. His reputation preceded him. It was beautiful the table was on the terrace literally on the water. The waiter showed them to their table. Sami was blown away.

Michael got on one knee and bowed in front of her. Sami began to cry.

Chad couldn't believe the story Ej told him it was almost unbelievable if he didn't see Ej with his own eyes. Chad poured he and EJ a drink it was early in the morning in Los Angeles but it was afternoon in Hawaii. Chad then asked, "What are you going to do about Sami?" Chad asked

Michael opened a beautiful gold box to reveal an 8-½ carat diamond platinum ring. "Samantha Gene Brady you came into my life like a hurricane and my life has never been the same. You're the woman I never knew I wanted. You have filled my life with so much joy, laughter and love. I couldn't see a life that didn't include you in it. You have not only loved me but my family. You have shared your life and your children with you and me have made me the richest man in the world. I love you so much Samantha will you marry me?"

Ej sighed "Chad I need you to help me get to Samantha before its too late. I need my family back with me where they belong. Before I lose her to this Michael Rey " EJ demanded

Chad nodded in agreement "You know I will do anything to help you. First we have to find Sami as soon as possible. "Chad assured

Sami cried out "Yes Miguel Reyes I will marry you and be your wife." Sami said as she cried as they kissed. "I can't wait to start our lives together." Sami said

The reporter continued to take pictures of Michael & Sami. The photographer picked up the phone

" Hello TMZ I have a scoop for you."


End file.
